threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Three Kingdoms (2010 TV series)
Three Kingdoms is the latest Chinese television series based on Luo Guanzhong's novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The series is directed by Gao Xixi and features a total of 95 episodes. The Yellow Turban Rebellion and the Ten Attendants Battle will be skipped, thus the series starts with the Anti-Dong Zhuo campaign, precisely at Cao Cao's failed assassination on Dong Zhuo. It will end shortly after Sima Yi's death, skipping Jiang Wei's Fourth Invasion and the fall of the Empires. Story Three Kingdoms tells us the story of Luo Guanzhong's Romance of the Three Kingdoms in a rather unique way. Unlike the 1994 TV series which mainly tries to re-tell the events from the novel, the 2010 TV series focusses more on how the characters went through all the battles and events described in the novel. This results in more dialogue and more emotions. Characters and Cast Main Cast *Chen Jianbin as Cao Cao *Yu Hewei as Liu Bei *Lu Yi as Zhuge Liang *Peter Ho as Lü Bu *Ni Dahong as Sima Yi *Yu Rongguang as Guan Yu *Zhang Bo as Sun Quan *Nie Yuan as Zhao Yun *Chen Hao as Diaochan *Ruby Lin as Lady Sun *Victor Huang as Zhou Yu Other Cast |- | width="33%" valign="top" | *Liu Jing as Da Qiao *Zhao Ke as Xiao Qiao *Xu Wenguang as Yuan Shao *Li Yixiao as Jing Zhu *Kang Qunzhi as Lady Wu *Lü Xiaohe as Dong Zhuo *Shao Feng as Lu Xun *Yu Bin as Cao Pi *Wang Xinjun as Wei Yan *Sha Yi as Sun Ce *Kang Kai as Zhang Fei *Du Xudong as Pang Tong *Liu Yajin as Zhang Song *Huo Qing as Lu Su *Gao Baosong as Dong Cheng *Yang Guang as Cao Ren *Guo Tao as Xu Chu *Li Jianxin as Xun Yu *Xu Maomao as Xu You *Jiang Changyi as Cheng Yu *Zhong Minghe as Cheng Pu *Zheng Tianyong as Wang Yun *Cheng Xiangyin as Zhang Liao *Liu Kui as Huang Gai *Bai Yu as Lady Bian *Shang Yisha as Lady Mi *Tang Zidi as Lady Gan *Wang Di as Empress Guo *Bai Hui as Consort Dong *Liu Zijiao as Empress Cao *Cao Xiwen as Lady Cai *Piao Lan as Lady Fan *Liu Ganhan as Xiang Jun *Bu Sisi as Yun Ying *Song Laiyun as Huang Zhong *Ye Peng as Jiang Wei *Luo Jin as Emperor Xian *Li Jichun as Cao Zhi *Yang Rui as Sun Qian *Liu Guoguang as Sima Zhao *Cai Jin as Zhang Bao *Li Daiqing as Cao Hong *Shen Jie as Zhang Zhao *Deng Liming as Li Yan *Fan Jinlun as Guan Ping *Cao Yi as Zhuge Jin *Guan Ziqian as Ma Liang *Liu Jun as Han Dang *Wang Peng as Liu Shan *Fan Guan as Liu Qi *Yan Pei as Yuan Shu *Wei Zhi as Guan Xing *Xia Tian as Ma Dai *Zhang Ge as Guo Huai *Zhang Jiaoyang as Zhou Cang *Hong Pangzi as Mi Fang *Zheng Shiming as Ma Su *Chen Wei as Xu Huang *Liao Weili as Jia Hua | width="33%" valign="top" | *Li Gen as Cao Zhang *Xu Tao as Tian Feng *Chen Yilin as Ma Chao *Zhao Jin as Cao Zhen *Yang Demin as Cao Rui *Wang Huan as Wang Ping *Li Yatian as Sun Li *Li Qilong as Xiahou Yuan *Zhang Xiqian as Hua Xin *Ge Youyuan as Li Feng *Xia Xiaolong as Gan Ning *Jiang Yi as Ding Feng *Wu Kegang as Yu Jin *Xia Tian as Cao Shuang *Hou Jie as Zhou Tai *Liu Dan as Cai Mao *Li Yuemin as Liu Zhang *Jin Yi as YYang Xiu *Song Chongdong as Li Ru *Cao Guoxin as Li Dian *Wang Jinxin as Guo Jia *Tan Jianchang as Zhang He *Sun Hai as Chen Qun *Sun Yan as Xu Sheng *Tong Han as Tao Qian *Fan Yulin as Sun Jian *Sun Wanqing as Huang Quan *Ji Chenggong as Liu Biao *Liu Bingyu as Wang Lang *Zhang Xinhua as Fa Zheng *Guo Miaoxin as Cai Zhong *Li Fangyao as Cai He *Gong Zhixi as Guo Si *Chen Shanshan as Yang Yi *Yao Gang as Xu Shu *Liu Long as Yuan Tan *Lan Tian as Yuan Xi *Xu Xiao as Liu Dai *Hu Sha as Han Sui *Zhao Xuan as Tao Gongyi *Ning Sheng as Ma Teng *Han Wenliang as Yuan Shang *Lu Lu as Zhang Ren *Zhao Dacheng as Sima Shi *Wang Baogang as Gongsun Zan *Cai Jun as Hua Tuo *Guo Jiyun as Cao Song *Wu Qiong as Miao Ze *Qi Huai as Yu Fan *Yang Rui as Xue Zong *Qiu Shuang as Liu Cong *Jia Xiang as Lu Ji *Chen Fusheng as Ji Ling *Zhao Shuijing as Zhou Shan *Ji Aojun as Sun Huan *Han Zhenguo as Guo Tu *Wang Shijun as Shui Jing *Sun Hongtao as Chen Gong *Chang Cheng as Lü Meng | width="33%" valign="top" | *Zhu Lei as Zhu Ran *Dai Qiwen as Shen Yi *Hu Zi as Cai Yang *Zhang Qifu as Yan Jun *Chao Fan as Zu Bi *Wang Jinjun as Cheng Dekou *Wang Guogang as Zhao Fan *Wang Wentao as Xing Daorong *Li Muge as Jiang Gan *Li Li as Bao Long *Lu Dongfu as Yang Song *Wang Daosheng as Fu Jun *Lu Jidong as Chen Gui *Shang Yue as Chen Deng *An Pengzeyu as Cao Chong *Da Lin as Niu Jin *Hai Yan as Xu Shu's mother *Ying Qiang as Han Xuan *Er Hou as Kong You *Dong Zhiyong as Fan Jiang *Shao Yueheng as Xun An *Zhao Lei as Cao Bao *Ding Dong as Qin Qingtong *Yang Tong as Liu Xian *Zhao Bingkui as Lü Boshe *Ren Xuehai as Ji Ping *Ding Xiaonan as Chen Ying *Chen Houxing as Geng Ji *Li Xu as Yan Liang *Ding Xiaonan as Hua Xiong *Tian Xiang as Pang De *Cao Zhanjun as Cui Zhouping *Wang Mengchuan as Wen Chou *Wang Shigui as Liu Du *Li Daguang as Zhang Lu *Qin Fanxiang as Hao Zhao *Yuan Shaoxiong as Cao Fang *Bai Hailong as Kong Xiu *Zhao Qiusheng as Zhang Yi *Fan Shide as Pu Jing *Jiao Zhiqiang as Han Fu *Wang Maolei as Wu Zhi *Chen Xinhua as Zhang Su *Chen Bing as Zhang Wen *Ru Xiaobin as Zhuge Jun *Zhao Xu as Huang Kui *Sen Zhixue as Li Jue *Hu Chunyong as Xiahou Ba *Xue Xiaolong as Qiao Xuan *Pu Youwei as Qin Lang *Li Hua as Zhong Yao *Li Xu as Yan Yan *Chen Gang as Gao Xiang *Han Lei as Pan Zhang *Zheng Wei as Sun Quan (young) *Xiao Dingdong as Emperor Xian (young) *Yang Chuanxi as Dong Zhao *Li Xiaowei as Yang Ling Episodes :Episode titles might contain spoilers! |- | width="50%" valign="top" | # Cao Cao fails in assassinating Dong Zhuo # Chen Gong releases Cao Cao # Cao Cao kills Lu Boshe by mistake # Guan Yu cuts down Hua Xiong # The three heroes fight Lu Bu # Sun Jian obtains the Imperial Seal # Yuan Shao causes Sun Jian's death # Wang Yun plots the "double snare" # Diaochan captivates Dong Zhuo # Lu Bu desires to kill the traitor # Liu Bei helps Tao Qiao guard Xuzhou # Lu Bu seeks refuge with Liu Bei # Cao Cao holds the Emperor to command the lords # Zhang Fei gets drunk and loses Xuzhou # Lu Bu shoots at his halberd # Enter Zhou Yu # Lu Bu loses Xuzhou # Lu Bu's tragic death at White Gate Tower # Diaochan is killed # Cao Cao and Liu Bei discuss heroes # Liu Bei allies with Yuan Shao against Cao Cao # Liu Bei is separated from his brothers # Guan Yu receives Red Hare # Guan Yu cuts down Yan Liang and Wen Chou # Guan Yu travels a thousand miles alone # The curtains rise for the Battle of Guandu # Cao Cao crushes Yuan Shao # Xu You goes to the Cao camp by night # Xu You joins Cao Cao; Yuan Shao is vanquished # Liu Bei garrisons at Xinye # Liu Bei leaps across Tan Stream on horseback # Xu Shu turns around to recommend Zhuge Liang # The recruiting of Zhuge Liang # Sun Ce passes authority to Sun Quan # Zhuge Liang's first command # The great battle at Changban Slope # Debating the scholars # The rousing of Zhou Yu # Jiang Gan persuades Zhou Yu to surrender # Zhuge Liang borrowing arrows with straw-covered boats # Battle of Red Cliff (1) # Battle of Red Cliff (2) # Sima Yi appears # Cao Cao scares away Ma Teng # Cao Cao bereaves a beloved son # Liu Bei and Zhou Yu fight for Nanjun # Battle of Nanjun # Zhou Yu sulks and nurses his injuries at Chaisang | width="50%" valign="top" | 49. Zhao Yun fights a hundred men barehanded 50. Guan Yu recruits Huang Zhong 51. Lu Su demands for Jingzhou once more 52. Liu Bei goes to Wu to get married 53. Sun Quan is enraged by Zhou Yu 54. Sun Xiaomei and Liu Bei's wedding 55. Liu Bei's clever return to Jingzhou 56. Zhuge Liang enrages Zhou Yu thrice 57. Zhou Yu, defeated, dies with regret 58. Zhuge Liang mourns Zhou Yu 59. Poetry competition at the Bronze Bird Tower 60. Ma Teng goes to the capital 61. Ma Teng falls into a trap and is killed 62. Xu Chu duels Ma Chao 63. Zhang Song humiliated 64. Zhang Song presents a map 65. Wei Yan does a sword dance, targeting Liu Zhang 66. Pang Tong dies at Fallen Phoenix Slope 67. Ma Chao vows to serve the Imperial Uncle 68. Guan Yunchang fights Lu Su 69. Huang Zhong overcomes Hanzhong 70. Cao Cao kills Yang Xiu 71. Guan Yu has his bone scraped to treat a poisoned wound 72. Guan Yu's tragic suicide at Mai Castle 73. Cao Cao passes away 74. Cao Zhi composes a poem to save his life 75. Cao Pi ascends the throne 76. Emperor Xian commit suicides 77. Liu Bei declares himself Emperor, Zhang Fei is killed 78. Liu Bei invades Wu 79. Sun Quan submits to Cao Pi 80. Huang Zhong's death 81. The burning of 700 miles of Shu camps 82. The renewal of the Shu-Wu alliance 83. Liu Bei's demise, Liu Shan takes the throne 84. Zhuge Liang memorializes on the expedition 85. Zhuge Liang scolds Wang Lang to death 86. Ma Su lost Jieting 87. Zhuge Liang weeps and executes Ma Su 88. Zhao Yun passes away 89. Zhuge Liang defeats Sima Yi 90. Zhuge Liang's briliant plot to kill Cao Zhen 91. Zhuge Liang overcomes Chencang with stratagem 92. Kong Ming sends a letter to insult Sima Yi 93. The burning of Shangfang Valley 94. Zhuge Liang passes away 95. The death of Sima Yi External links *Official Site (Chinese) *D-Addicts - Fansub of Three Kingdoms (download from MediaFire.com; password: jianghufs) Category:TV Series